


Let Me See You Work Out for Me

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Because It Sounds Delicious, Camboy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Camboy Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, My Best Eomma (Ray) Came Up with the ship name, Smut, hoho, its going to be a wild ride, see y'all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: He isn't a struggling college student, he doesn't necessarily need the money he rakes in every week, but the attention is nice and he doesn't mind the praise.





	1. Work, Work, Work

  Jung Hoseok was not a struggling college student, matter of fact he had graduated a year ago, he didn't need the money either, not when his parents gave him more than enough money each month. He just liked the praise and attention, he was unashamedly needy, being a camboy just fueled his praise kink. He had increased in viewers since his first stream and he had no intentions of stopping now.

  Between the money he made on his own and the money his parents sent Hobi had recently bought a huge mansion and started renting out a dance studio so he could teach dance classes.  

  You see he loved dancing just as much as he loved showing his dick to the world, he had never felt uncomfortable or ashamed, Jung Hoseok KNEW he had a damn good body and he was both cute and sexy, perfect combo.

   Now Shin Hoseok on the other hand was a struggling college student, cliche sure but he had put college off for two years and boy was he regretting it. He didn't particularly mind living off ramen every day, every night but sometimes it was nice to have something different for dinner. He wasn't sure about being a camboy at first, having to show off his body for everyone to see but he soon realized that the shy boy persona was what attracted his viewers and he got off on the attention. Of course there was a lot of competition but his favorite competitor was the one and only Jung Hoseok, the reason he became a camboy anyway.

  Hobi had noticed he was losing viewers little by little and decided to check out the competition when he came across Shin Hoseok or as his screenname said Wonho and he couldn't even be mad because god damn the guy was attractive as hell and has the whole "shy but kinky as hell" vibe.

  After watching a few of Wonho's older streams, Hobi was unashamedly horny and was aching to touch himself, he wasn't scheduled to do a stream tonight but a little surprise stream for his viewers wouldn't hurt anyone. Jumping in the shower real quick, he made sure he was presentable and kept the makeup light, knowing his viewers preferred his natural look. He opened his closet and chose his oversized baby blue sweater with nothing underneath, usually he'd wear some skin tight boxers that enhanced his ass and thighs but he wanted to keep it interesting tonight, hoping that maybe Wonho had discovered him as well. 

  It was about 8 when Wonho finally made it home from practice, sweaty and sore but satisfied with his progress, he knew dancing would help tone his body but he just wished their was a dance studio closer to his house. He grabbed his laptop off the kitchen table and made his way to his bedroom, he quickly turned it on and noticed the notification saying Hobi was live, excitement coursing through him.

  Wonho had just gotten comfortable when he heard Hobi moan and looking over at the screen he seen the other had his fingers in his mouth, coating them generously with his saliva, Wonho felt the heat coil in his stomach at the sight, Hobi sure knew what he was doing. "Hmm you like that don't you? Like when I tease myself like this?" Hobi said as he teased his entrance with one finger while lazily stroking himself so his viewers could see how painfully hard he was, for them. 

  Wonho watched on in amazement as Hobi added a third finger, finally hitting his prostate and moaning louder than he had heard before, he almost wished it was him making the other make those elicit sounds that could almost be considered illegal. He hadn't noticed but suddenly Hobi had produced a green glass dildo from beside him on the bed, bringing it up to his mouth and taking the entire length into his mouth almost at once, moaning as he bounced up and down on his own fingers, opening himself up for the dildo he was lubing up. 

  Hobi took the time to read some comments, most of them as filthy as he felt, not that he minded, the others were praising him but one had caught his attention almost immediately: 

****Wonho92: You're so pretty like this, I wish that was my cock in your mouth, so pretty baby **  
**

  Jung Hoseok didn't blush, he didn't get flustered but he be damned if he wasn't a bright red and feeling his hips stutter as the comment had caught him off guard. He knew he was getting close and he didn't want to cum just yet so he halted the assault on his prostate and removed the glass dildo from his mouth, saliva connecting from the object to his bottom lip, he knew the scene looked erotic and he watched the cash roll in as he laid back, legs spread and legs bent at the knee. 

  It wasn't long before he was a whimpering mess, trying to get more friction, almost desperate for release when he seen another comment from Wonho come across: 

Wonho92: Mmmm you're taking it so well aren't you princess? Turn around, hands and knees, I wanna see that pretty little ass 

  Hobi didn't always take requests from his viewers but there was something hot about being told what to do, he got off on others being in control and being praised. Getting on his hands and knees, he reached around to spread himself open and giving the viewers, specifically Wonho exactly what they wanted. In this position he could get a bit more friction on his neglected dick, too busy fucking himself with his favorite dildo, but he was sure he could cum untouched if he kept hitting his prostate, just feeling his aching erection ever so softly touch his sheets was enough to send him over the edge in no time, moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors heard him. He watched the remaining cash roll in and ended the stream suddenly feeling tired and completely fucked out. Cleaning himself up and changing the sheets he laid in bed and was almost asleep when his email notification binged, who could be emailing him this late at night? He just wanted to sleep.

  Wonho was positive he'd never felt so turned on before, Hobi had followed his request without hesitation and god it was hot. On a whim he emailed the other hoping to meet up or even to have him feature in one of his future streams, just the thought had Wonho achingly hard again. 


	2. Every Day, Every Night, I Can Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me on Wattpad: An angel 
> 
> Me on AO3: Possessed by Satan himself and delivering highly detailed smut

Jung Hoseok had decided that it wouldn't hurt to meet up with Wonho, it could be fun and he was always down for fun. He had never met with another camboy before but there was something that attracted him to the older. They had decided on meeting up at a small cafe this morning before Wonho's class. 

Hobi was the first to arrive but he didn't have to wait long before Wonho showed up, panting like he just ran a mile to get here on time. They were both speechless as they looked each other up and down, Wonho moved first, still drinking in the other's appearance. "Damn you're even more beautiful in person" Wonho said as he reached the table, he smirked when he noticed the pink tint covering Hobi's cheeks. They talked and got to know each other for awhile before turning the conversation to what they were really there for: sex and recording it. 

They eventually decided to meet up at Hobi's place and stream from both of their accounts, they'd split the money and if they liked it enough then it could be a regular occurrence, easy right? Well that's what they thought but neither realized how much space they'd need due to their huge cameras and they didn't necessarily discuss kinks or limits either. 

Today was the day, their very first joint stream and both Hoseoks were so excited, having texted off and on for the last couple of weeks they were feeling more than comfortable with each other and couldn't wait for tonight. Hobi had picked out his favorite oversized sweater that hung off his shoulder paired with silky boyshort panties Wonho had bought for him a few days ago, to complete his look he added his favorite black and pink thigh highs, leaving his face all natural and only styling his hair a little. He had just finished getting ready when he heard three knocks on his front door, checking the time he seen the elder was early. 

"Wel-" Hobi's sentence was cut off abruptly by Wonho's lips on his in a chaste kiss. It lasted a few minutes before they had to come up for air. Wonho took in Hobi's outfit and smirked, it was cute and he couldn't wait to have the younger completely wrecked and under him, they weren't scheduled to stream until way later into the night, a practice run couldn't hurt yeah? With that thought in mind Wonho pushed Hobi against the wall trailing kisses down his neck when he felt a hand wrap into his hair, grinning against Hobi's neck he whispered into his ear "so eager for me aren't you baby? So eager to have my cock fill you up hmm? Daddy likes." He palmed Seok through the silk and felt the other harden almost instantly, he liked the affect he was was having on the other. 

Tired of being teased Hobi moved them to his bedroom and turned the stream on early without the other's knowledge, not like he'd mind anyway, this was the plan all along right? Wonho felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and watched as Hobi pressed kisses to his abdomen and suck bruises onto his thighs, it was hot. Hobi pulled Wonho's boxers down slowly with his teeth, only using his hands when he couldn't get them down the other's hips and pressed more kisses to Wonho's inner thigh, he had his ass in display for the viewers and looked up at Wonho as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock making the older moan and bring his hand up to stroke Hobi's hair. 

Wonho wasn't much for teasing, he was okay if he was the one teasing but damn Jung Hoseok was a whole new level of tease and he couldn't take it, it was too much and he be damned if he was going to cum ten seconds into a blowjob, no not today. He used his strength to push Hobi onto his back and had his hands pinned to the mattress as he traced his fingers around Hobi's mouth signaling for the other to open up. As he did Wonho stuck his fingers into the other's mouth and told him to suck, doing as he was told Hobi coats Wonho's fingers with his saliva as he looks up at him with hooded eyes. The display of dominance had Hobi ready to cum right then and there but the viewers knew he would draw this out as long as possible to give them the best show. 

By now Wonho had noticed the stream was going and felt even more aroused as he teased Hobi with his fingers, by passing his prostate on purpose just to hear the other beg for it, beg for him. It wasn't long before Hobi was reduced to a whimpering mess and wasn't even bothering to conceal his moans anymore, not caring if the neighbors heard, he just wanted Wonho to hit his sweet spot, he needed more friction. "Daddy fuck I need more Wonho please" Hobi begged as Wonho still purposely avoided his prostate, Wonho wasted no time grabbing the vanilla scented lube and coating his angry erection and lining himself up with the other's entrance and sliding in slowly.

Wonho set a pace as soon as Hobi gave him the okay to move, he was not being gentle by no means but Hobi didn't mind, he liked it rough, enjoyed the feeling. Somewhere along the way they had forgotten about the stream and didn't notice that they'd earned up to 5 million dollars by this point, the most either of them have earned in one solo stream. Flipping Hobi onto his hands and knees Wonho continued fucking he younger into the mattress, hitting his prostate full on with every thrust. Seokie was positive he was going to cum untouched, he's never been with someone that has fucked him into oblivion and he was relishing in the feeling, it was incredible. He felt Wonho's thrusts falter and he knew the other was close and he knew he'd cum at any moment. "Let me ride you" Hobi said and surprisingly Wonho complied as he flopped down onto his back, flashing a tired but cute bunny smile towards the camera. Seokie quickly slid down onto Wonho's length and moved his hips in a circle, throwing his head back as he hit his sweet spot every single time. 

The viewers were going wild, this being the first time either had done a stream with someone else, it was certainly exciting and they seemed to have the perfect chemistry both in and out of the bedroom, sharing a quick look they both knew that this would be a regular occurrence both on camera and off camera, Jung Hoseok wasn't one for relationships and Wonho was too shy to bring it up before since Hobi didn't. Before they knew it Hobi was cumming all over their stomachs and the sounds coming out of his mouth could definitely be classified as a sin, Wonho started thrusting up into Hobi chasing his own release and quickly found it, stars clouding his vision as he filled Hobi up. 

Shutting down the stream, still not looking at the total amount they made from it, they hopped in the shower and went out for food at a restaurant near the apartment. Hobi decided it was too late for Wonho to walk home so he suggested that the older stay the night at his place. Wonho was a bit awkward but once they got back and changed the sheets, they cuddled and fell asleep in one another's arms, a silent promise to have a repeat soon and to discuss the butterflies they both felt at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was exciting huh? I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave some constructive criticism and I accept requests too so if there's anything you'd like me to write just let me know 
> 
> Twitter: @knjoons_dimples
> 
> Again thanks for reading :)


End file.
